Stars
by Tachi Fujioshi
Summary: "Tachi wake up! You have to go." "But I can't leave you behind!" "If you don't we'll both die. Remember my star, no one can put out your light you just have to find someone who glows just as bright as you." She pushes her only daughter out of the burning building, the child cries. "Mama!" "Hey are you okay?" says Saitama "Yea, just another dream."
1. Chapter 1

_Tachi! Tachi! Tachi!_

She sits up abruptly, breathing heavily, sweating.

"7'o clock already."

She gets up pulling back her braids into a low ponytail.

"Eggs and bacon today with hmm…..." she says as she mulls over the lack of beverages in her fridge. Her stomach growls. "Okay, okay. I guess apple juice."

"Breakfast, done. Work clothes, done. Bag packed, done. Now all I gotta do is eat and be gone."

30 minutes later she's out the door. Walking out towards Z-City's outer limits, she has her headphones on.

"What is that smell, raw sewage? Gross."

She walks to the city limit and crosses it ignoring the monster that had just crawled up from the sewer. Continuing to her job she spots a group of people, boys shouting rude comments to any man or woman who walked by. Ignore them she says to herself.

Arriving at her job she clocks in and puts on her uniform, and says "Welcome to Starbucks."


	2. Chapter 2

11pm

"Finally the day's over!" She says with a sigh.

"Suzuki, you work manager tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, boss."

"Make sure you clean out the machines before you open, you like to do things half-ass in the morning. And I'm going to call to make sure you did."

"Geez, do you always have to be so bossy?"

"Uh, Yes. That's the whole point about being a boss, I boss people like you around, even though you don't like to listen half the time." She mumbles the last part to herself.

"Well see you later, bye."

As she puts in her headphones for the monotone walk home, the same boys from earlier emerge from the alley.

"Hey it's a black girl." says one of them. "Think she'll go down on us?" says another. "Let's find out." the last one grin evilly.

Before they can even get a sprint in, I run down the alley to the next street over and book it down the street. Stopping to go down another alley, I stop.  
"Shit it's a dead end."

I look behind only to find the boys at the end they start to close in around me, I just put my hands over my head as to protect myself from the sudden blows.

"How do like that,huh." "You could have just showed us your tits and we would've left you alone!"

They continue to punch and kick, until I hear a voice.

"You should leave her alone you've done enough."

"What, who are you?"

"Just a hero for fun."

"Master, what seems to be the problem?"

"Just some guys beating on this girl."

"Shall I dispose of them?"

I take this distraction to jump into action. Kick to balls and a knee to the forehead, one down.

One of them looks as if he wants to take off running, while the other one rushes me. Dodge the blow, find an opening, uppercut to the chin. Blood splatters on my hand. Two, two of them down.

The last seemed as if he was attacking to avenge his friends and to not look. But he was sloppy and sloppy people tend to mess up. He slips and I catch by the neck, he chokes and passes out from the lack of air. Three down, no more to go.

I look up at the man who had provided the distraction, huh he's bald I thought. Nevermind that, I rush to headbutt him in the stomach, but instead hit a wall of steel?

"Ow! Shit! Goddammit! Son of a bitch! What the hell are you made of, cement?"

"Uh, no and why did you just try to headbutt me?" he says plainly.

"I don't know because I was getting beat up by 3 guys and you just so happen to be there?" I say bitterly and sarcastically.

"Huh, I guess so."

"My head is sore." I whine

"May I offer you some assistance?" says someone else in a robotic voice.

"Who are you two?"

"This is my master Saitama and I am Genos."

So a baldly and a cyborg.

"So why are you guys out here anyway? It's pretty late."

"This restaurant had some great food so we just stopped by." Says Saitama.

"Do you need help getting to your home?" says Genos

"Uh no. I live in Z-City just a few block away."

"But you are injured, I see multiple bruises starting to form on your skin."

"He has a point, plus we live in Z-City too we can drop off where ever you need to go." Says Saitama

"Oh, I guess." I say reluctantly.

About 15 minutes later we arrive at my apartments.

"We'll see you guys later." I say.

As I enter the complex they continue to follow behind.

"Really, I'm fine guys."

Saitama casually walks by me and says "What are you talking about, we live here too."

"Oh….., Wait you're Saitama! The guy who lives two floors below me."

He tilts his head "?"

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me."

"And exactly who are you?"

"Your landlord."


	3. Chapter 3

"I could have sworn the landlord was a guy."

"My brother, who was the previous landlord, moved out some months ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice, we had big going away party and everything."

"You said he was your brother, but I only remember him having a daughter."

My eye twitches at his remark, _He's been living here for how long now and he thought I was my brother's daughter the whole time?!_

"The person you're thinking of is me, and I'm not his daughter I'm his sister." I say angrily through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm…, oh I see the resemblance now. Man, you were shorter back then."

"That was almost three years ago, Saitama."

"Oh, well see you later." He walks down the hall to his apartment and closes the door.

"What a weirdo."

I get upstairs to my apartment and plop down on the couch. "What a day."

I look at my skin as the bruises slow start to heel by themselves. No need for that medical stuff I thought. I close my eyes, I see fire, hear screams. Then my father's face but no words out of his moving mouth. Anger, blood and lots of it, bright lights and a car coming towards me.

 _I'm wet, why am I wet? Water? Am I drowning? That'll be fine, no one will even notice or shed a tear at my passing. Darkness, complete darkness, more of a black hole not even light can penetrate it. Light? Inside of me?_

I wake up in a pool of my sweat, and look at the clock, two-thirty a.m.

"Uhhh, I fell asleep." I say with regret in my voice. "Well might as well take a shower and a hot one at that."

Once I step out of the shower, I glance at my skin to see all the bruises gone and my skin looking healthy as ever. After a midnight snack of hot chocolate, I slip into bed with one thought on my mind, _"He thought I was his daughter?"_


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next day, Saturday.

"What to do, what to do…hmmm? I guess I could make breakfast."

Toast with jelly and milk, my to go breakfast on lazy days. I open the fridge after I already started toasting my bread only to find a corner of jam left in the fridge.

"Great, just great. I already started toasting my bread and the only grocery store that has jelly is all the way in the next city." I sigh. "I'll just go see if Saitama and Genos have any."

I walk down the stairs to their apartment and as I'm about open the door, it swung and Genos was standing in an apron.

"I sensed you when you were coming down the stairs, did you need something?"

"Uhh, yea just needed some jelly. I was wondering if you guys have any?"

"I would be glad to check for you, please come in."

I walk in to the apartment and see that Saitama is sitting there in his pyjamas. He says hi to me before I sit down. I look around the small apartment, pretty simple.

"Uh, why is Genos wearing an apron?"

"Oh he's making breakfast; he always wears that when he cooks."

Genos walks in empty handed, I frown at the sight of his empty hands.

"No jelly I'm guessing."

"No but I am making breakfast, if you would I can make you some too."

"I guess if its o.k. with Saitama." He nods and looks to Saitama who just waves his hand and continues to watch the t.v.

"Nothing really bothers you does it, Saitama?"

"Well of course things bother me, I'm human after all."

"As far as human goes of course." I mumble under my breath.

"So, what are exactly is your day job Saitama, I mean you have to pay rent, soo….."

"I'm hero for fun, but I also get paid for and that's how I pay for my rent not to mention Genos pays me to stay here."

"So you're a hero, you don't look like a hero."

"I get that a lot."

"So what rank are you?"

"Class B."

"What class is Genos?"

"Class S."

"Is it fun? You know being a hero?"

"It's great, I get to do what I love for fun."

"O.k. so do you have any super powers?"

Genos walks in with food in his hands, for cyborg he sure does know how to cook.

"Master has many has many abilities that makes him a hero."

"What abilities do you have Genos, besides you know cooking?"

"Just like my master I have many abilities to list them would be redundant."

"I guess but you still haven't told me anything about your heroics."

"You should come watch train, then could really see us in action."

"When do you guys train?"

"After breakfast, but I advise you to keep your distance for your own safety."

By this time, I'm finished with my breakfast, getting ready to leave.

"Sure I'll come just let get changed real quick, be back down here in ten."

"In ten what?"

"In ten minutes Genos."

"Oh."

I wave bye then head upstairs to get changed. Light-wash ripped jeans with a dark blue t shirt and white converses. My star necklace is a must. I walk downstairs braids swaying as I do so. I see Saitama and Genos locking the door to their apartment. I walk up from behind and say "Shall we go?"


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at an open field it had a few craters around it.

"So, is this where you guys always train?"

"Yeah it gives us enough room to go at each other full power." Says Saitama.

"Well don't mind me I'm just a spectator."

"Are you sure you want to watch us train you might get hurt."

"Genos I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl I candle handle myself."

I walked to outer-parts of the field and sat down with my back against a rock.

They both nod at me before starting to fight. They moved as quick as lighting most of the fighting was just a blur, every time they moved another crater was formed to dent the ground. I wondered how Saitama could take a full blast of fire, while I couldn't even go a day at work without burning myself and cursing. And how they hell could they move so fast? A number of questions came into my head as I watched them. I was thinking to myself for so long that I didn't notice a ball of fire coming my way. I noticed it and with a flick of my finger a barrier popped up in front of me.

"Hey warning next time Genos."

I went back to thinking about answers for all the questions, but I kept coming up more questions than answers.

"I give up." I sigh.

I look around to see that they stopped and were looking at me with a serious face.

"What?"

"How did you survive that blast?" Genos said while walking towards me.

"Pure luck." I tried to bluff.

"No, you didn't, you did something with your finger and rocks appeared out of nowhere." Saitama says.

Before I knew it, Saitama was in front of me aiming his fist at me. I jumped back and pushed his arm down so it was aiming forwards the ground, while pushing off his arm I did a forward flip landing behind him. And another crater was formed.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't tell us you had abilities?" Says Genos.

"I didn't think I needed to." I whisper. Genos ignores what I say.

"So, what is your power anyway?"

"Matter."

"Matter?" They both look at me like I was crazy.

"I can control matter."

"So, anything I see you can control?"

"To an extent, yes."

"So, that's why you block the fire that I threw."

"Yes."

"Well, while you're here might as well test out those powers." Says Saitama.

"What no you guys were training fine without me."

"I would like to see what you can do, plus now I have a chance to sit down watch someone else train for a change."

"Fine just once."

Genos stares at me before walking back into the field standing across from me. He moves and then is in front of me, I quickly block, then kick him in the chest sending backwards before he lands on his feet. Fire starts to spew out of his hands and he charges towards me. His fist hit me, but all I can do I block with ice on my hands regenerating with every blow. Eventually I start to get tired of blocking and tried to land some punches on him. I formed the ice on my hands into sharp icicles and aimed for his arms, I landed a few but not enough to knock him back, which resulted in a few punches making their way onto my ribs and arms. I tired quickly compared to Genos and Saitama, soon I was breathing heavy and my actions were becoming slower. I saw Genos and then I didn't, I could only block the next blow which sent hurdling backwards into the face of the cliff behind us. I laid in an indent of my own body in the face of the cliff. My breathing was ragged, I felt as if I was choking on my own breaths. I saw black around my eyes. I felt my body strain itself before losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Genos and Saitama looked at Tachi, expecting her to get up. Once they realized that she wasn't going to they ran over to her to help.  
"Jeez Genos, you could have gone easy on her." Says Saitama.  
"She knew the risk of training with us, she should have been prepared." Genos retorts.  
"Are you mad Genos?"  
"Yes, she should have told us that she had powers."  
"Genos, we only met her a few days ago."  
"But are we not friends. If she really wanted to be our friend she would have told us."  
Saitama sighs and to lean over to pick Tachi up, but immediately drops her and jumps away.  
"What is wrong master Saitama?"  
"Saitama looks the person in front of him as if she's about to kill him. She starts to move and stands up while still looking down.  
"Master Saitama what is it?"  
Genos walks towards her placing an arm on her shoulder. His arm starts deteriorating, bit by bit the metal crumbles in to ashes. He quickly removes his arm, but it continues to crumble. He decides to burn the arm to stop the deterioration and it stops completely.  
"Master what is wrong with her?"  
"I don't know."  
They get in to a stance, ready to fight. She looks up at them with no emotion on her face showing her pitch-black eyes staring at them. Black orbs start to appear in the air and hover. Genos moves to get closer, when one of the orbs launches at him it misses but creates an explosion that blows him back.  
"Genos!"  
He lands on his feet but a few pieces of his metal body are missing.  
"I'm fine master, but I don't think she is conscious. She only attacks if she senses movement."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You are the one who is closest to her, but she has yet to attack you."  
"Such a hassle."

Saitama moves quickly knowing that the situation could get worst if she didn't regain control over her powers. He aims for the back neck and a simple chop to the neck makes her fall over. The black orbs float to the ground exploding on contact. Genos and Saitama leave the field and stand on the ground above the field watching the black orbs explode. Saitama holds Tachi in his arms, he made sure she was breathing before heading back to town.

Authors Note  
Finally got around to updating this story, I don't know how I really want to finish this story. Make it longer or keep short? I don't know I'll think of something.  
But in other news I'm probably going to make a game of thrones fanfic and maybe a hunter x hunter one, still thinking on it. ('-')?  
"Also thank you to the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. :) It means a lot since this is my first story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Heat, an intense flame broiling the skin. Death, charred flesh and bones and one child in the middle of it.

Tachi awoke with a jolt. She looked around the small apartment she was in, her surrounding were familiar to her.

 _"_ _What the hell happened?"_ She thought to herself.

"Oh good, your awake." Saitama said from the end of the couch she was on.

"What happened?"

"You lost consciousness and tried to attack us, that's all."

"I did? I don't really remember that."

"You shot black orbs at us." Genos chimed in.

"My bad. I didn't hurt you guys, did I?" Tachi said sitting up.

"Maybe Genos's feelings but, nothing major."

Tachi looked at Genos who was staring at her.

"Sorry Genos."

Genos nodded his head and got up and walked in to the kitchen.

"Why was he mad at me exactly?" Tachi whispered in a soft voice.

"You never told us you had powers, until we started sparring."

"Was that bad?"

"He thought you were weak and needed protection from us, that's why he was pulling his punches."

"Oh. He'd rather go all out when sparring with you and since I was there he had to make sure I didn't get hurt. Okay, I got it."

"By the way, why can't you control your powers?" Saitama glanced over at Tachi.

"Um don't know. I've never really been able to control them, just suppress them."

"That's not good. Who knows how much power you really have."

Tachi looked at Saitama and watched his facial expression change from bored to excited. All of sudden he was in her face.

"I can train you!" He yelled "After that we can have ourselves a real fight to see who is the strongest."

"That doesn't really sound smart. I mean we already know that you're stronger no need to go testing that theory." Tachi said raising her hands in defense.

"But you'll be able to control your powers and become a super hero."

"No thanks I'm fine where I'm at."

"Ok, but you should really find a better way to use your powers. If you lose consciousness who knows what you'll do or who you'll kill."

Tachi thought about the idea. She would probably kill people if she lost consciousness again. The thought settled in the back of her head, she had a brief flashback to fire. She would rather not become an enemy to all of Japan. She sighed.

"Let me think about it. I know I'm dangerous, but I would rather not use the power I have."

"You could become the strongest person alive, you know."

"Maybe. But I would have to go through a long list of people to get there, including you and Genos. Plus, I think you and Genos are the strongest people I know, I'm not willingly going to fight either of you."

Saitama smiled and Tachi smiled back.

Tachi knew that she would eventually need their help in controlling her own powers.


End file.
